Book 6 The mystery of Mnemosyne
by Ellatheharpy333
Summary: Percy Jacson finds 2 powerful demigods


**CHAPTER 1:THE TWINS**

It was the day all begun. Finally it was winter break, if we survived one more semester we would be in college in new rome,without monsters.

Annabeth and I was out of a boring english class. It is not my fault the class feels boring I am both ADHD and dylexic. Annabeth said "Seaweed brain seriously you need to study".

I said "I am not wise like you wise girl"

She started kissing me and I responded. We were having a passionate kiss.

"I love you seaweed brain" she said.

"I love you to wise girl" then a voice came "I hope I am not interrupting anything love birds but It is important"

"Hey G-Man what's wrong?" Percy said.

"I have a message from one of my satyrs he says he found two demigods and he says he never felt this strong since..."

"Nico" Annabeth interrupted.

"Yeah, he wants backup, the kids are one brother and a sister they are twins"

"Where" Percy asked to Grover.

"In a Spanish school in Brooklyn named la casa sabio" the satyr answered."Nico and Jason are on their way"

"Wait" Percy said."Don't call Nico. He may feel personal to it. He and Bianca,school"

"Okay" Grover said "I will send Piper" Then the Iris-Message disappeared.

"So we have demigods to rescue" he said.

Percy and Annabeth were in front of the school. They meeted Piper and Jason there."Are you ready?" Jason said They all nodded.

They entered the school. Hall of the school was a anti-Percy place. It was full of bookshelves and all of them were full. They were even books on floor

Some of the books were very old. He saw a book Annabeth shocked. She said that book is from 10th century. Annabeth looked

around with amazement. Then Jason broke the silence and said "We are not here to look at books. We have demigods to find."

Then a boy appeared and said he is Grover's satyr. He said one of them is in the boys dorm and another one is in girls dorm.

They split up Annabeth and Piper were going to get the girl and Jason and Percy was going to get the boy

JASON AND PERCY

The boys dorm was well guarded. Mostly because the boys trying to sneak the girls dorm the school put security to entrance

of boys dorm. Percy thought if they only had Thalia. She could manipulate the mist and they could enter there easily.

But they didn't have her so they needed a plan. They think a while. Then Jason had a not-so-perfect plan.

Jason would call a lightning a very powerful one. When the teachers go to the window to look they would sneak take the boy

and get out."It is a terrible plan" Percy said. "Do you have a better plan?" said Jason and they started. Jason prayed Zeus

to this plan work. He called the was very big. It drained him but it got teachers attention. Now it was Percy's

turn. He directly went to the bed that the satyr showed. He waked the boy. "Monsters, attack them" the boy said and punched

Percy. Percy caught his fist air. "There is no time I will explain everything outside" he said.

PİPER AND ANNABETH

Their work was a lot easier than the boys because they were no security. The only problem was the some of the girls that are awake and

played truth or dare. They played at night because it was "dirty". Annabeth could hear a dare."Have Lesbian sex with Natasha"

They walked over the girl's bed. She was awake. Piper said "We came from camp half-blood to save you, we will explain everything

outside" They were exiting but a lightning flashed. One of the girls saw them. "Hey Elizabeth where are you going?" Piper

just used her charmspeak to make her forgot. They got out and waited the boys.

When they came Percy kissed Annabeth and started to explain. "You are

half-bloods" he started. The boy continued "half human half god you are son of poseidon,She is daughter of Athena and she is

daughter of aphrodite. And at last you are son of jupiter." "How did you know that?" Percy said. "Mind read" said the girl

"I am Elizabeth and this is Jacob we are 16". "Why did you even come we was taking care of ourselves?" jacob said. "taking care of

yourselves?" percy said "and you are 16 you godly parent should have claimed you in 13"

"oh she claimed us" Elizabeth said "and told us to not to tell who she is and apologize a guy named percy jackson"

"Why she said to apologize me" Percy said

"She said she will apologize you personally later now she is busy" Elizabeth said "And she also told me not to fall in love

with percy jackson or his girlfriend will enter devil mode"

"She has a point" told annabeth.

Two hellhound came from the woods. Elizabeth took off her dagger no it was a longsword. Percy must very sleepy he saw a

dagger become a longsword. And the Jacob took his sword stab his sword to the ground and a man full in black appeared.

The man was weaponless but swords materialized from thin air. The hellhound chewed the man the man lay dead. Not very effective

I thought but then man revived and get back to fight and killed the hellhound. And Elizabeth's sword was a hammer now.

She hit the hellhound with the hammer and poof. Elizabeth told us her weapon is made from an alloy of celestial bronze,

imperial gold,silver and stygian iron. The sword can morph into any weapon. Her brother's sword was from the same alloy

and it can summon an immortal fighter. And we were heading back to the camp.


End file.
